


Welcome to New York

by megan_waffles



Series: 1989 [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little fluffy, Flirting, Friendship, Megan can't tag for shit, welcome to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_waffles/pseuds/megan_waffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Jack and Peggy's first meeting before the SSR and her realizing just who exacly she was dealing with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to New York

“I’ll have a scotch. Neat.”

Peggy snuck a glance over at the young man that had taken a seat at bar to her right.

He dragged a hand down his face. “You know what, make it a double.”

She knew that tone. She turned her head to take a good look at him. He had a ragged, roughened look to him. Sagging shoulders and deep, dark circles under his eyes. He was well dressed and clean-shaven, but he still looked rough around the edges, but only if you knew where to look. And Peggy did. She had seen these signs in the thousands of men who had killed someone’s son or lost a brother on the warfront.

She had seen these signs in Dugan and his men after they’d lost Barnes on the train, and again when they heard the news of the Captain’s sacrifice from a grief stricken Colonel Phillips.

Peggy Carter saw the loss in herself when she woke up after a long, restless night of nightmare’s and sleeplessness, and put on the face she showed the world. Because the world had lost a hero. The Howling Commandos had lost a friend. But Peggy had lost the man she loved.

She turned back to her drink, and asked in a quiet voice, “Who did you lose, soldier? A friend? Or yourself?”

 

Jack Thompson was just done. His move to New York City, his new job at the SSR, it was supposed to be his new start, his chance to let go of Okinawa. But as fate would have it, Chief Dooley couldn’t help but ask. Just how does some pretty-boy from a small town in Massachusetts end up enlisting for the war, and come home with a Navy Cross?

He’d practiced his answer: worked hard, fought harder, and it just paid off in the end. His new boss didn’t need to know the truth. A mix of PTSD, sleep deprivation, and paranoia could make someone see things that aren’t really there. Or in his case, not see things that are...

He was startled by the soft English voice to his left. “How did you...” He started. Pausing, he took a moment to look at the woman beside him. She was beautiful, all soft curves and angular features. On any other night, maybe he would’ve taken a shot, but tonight was not like any other night. Tonight was something new in its own.

Jack looked down at his hands, his fingertips turning white from clutching his glass so hard. “Myself,” he replied quietly, surprising himself. “Who’s asking?”

“A sister in arms who’s lost just a little too much.”

Jack didn’t press. He knew how things were when you were trying to get your life back to the way it was, and from the tone in her voice, tonight was not the night to poke and prod at why a dame would’ve wanted to fight in the war.

Besides, a woman fighting in the army? Unheard of!

Except...

Cap’s girl.

But he couldn’t be sure. One of the few names anyone tried to associate with the Captain’s was Betty Carver from that ridiculous story they’d play on the radio, and anyone who knew anything knew that was only to keep the true unfortunate girl away from the papers whirlpool. Even if the silly name was just a little too similar to the real woman herself.

So Jack introduced himself, and if any signs of recognition and realization passed through him, he hoped to God they didn’t show.

 

 _Idiot!_ Peggy berated herself. _Why would you tell a vet that you, a woman_ , _fought in the war?_

A sudden, disturbing thought rushed through her mind. _What if he realises who you are?_ She felt her heart rate start to pick up, and heard her blood pounding through her in her ears. _Oh, you are brainless, aren’t you!_

The man beside her stuck out his hand. “Jack Thompson,” he said. “And who have I the pleasure of meeting tonight?”

Peggy paused. _He doesn’t know..._ she thought to herself.

She reached for his hand and shook it firmly. “Carter,” she replied. “Peggy Carter.”

Jack cocked his head. “Now, Miss Carter, if you don’t mind me asking,” he started tentatively.

_Oh, blast it! You’re caught. So much for being a random, respectable woman just happening to have a drink._

She nodded once, urging him to continue.

“What does a woman with your... work experience do for a living now?”

Peggy let out a breath she wasn’t aware she was holding. “I work at the phone company just across the way.” If Jack was already on shaky ground believing she had fought to help win the war, he certainly wouldn’t believe her if she said she was currently an agent working for the New York branch of the SSR. Under the Colonel’s request, of course. Besides, to everyone but the men she worked with, it was a standard response to say that she worked at the phone company. “And you, Mr. Thompson,” she asked. “What is your current employment?”

Jack let out a shaky laugh, and a boyish grin appeared on his face. “Well, Miss Carter,” he replied. “I just acquired a job working security in the city.”

“Oh? What kind of security?”

“The kind that makes sure we can avoid another world war for a little longer than the last time. It’s my goal to make sure we make it at least 22 years this time before another global catastrophe,” he added cheekily.

Peggy turned to look at Jack with wide eyes and a laugh on her lips. Well, she could certainly have some fun with this.

 

Peggy’s reaction to his new job was irrefutably unexpected.

Jack looked at the ever-surprising woman to his left and said “Well then, Miss Carter. I wasn’t aware international security was such a joke for you.”

She stifled her laughter. “Oh, no, Mr. Thompson. You have it all wrong. I just think it’s quite amusing the way you’re trying to explain the Reserve to me without actually telling me what it’s called.”

Jack stared at her incredulously. “What... How...” He was at a loss of words.

Peggy started laughing again and placed her delicate hand on his forearm. “I am more resourceful than I might appear to be, Jack. Let’s just say I know a few people associated with the SSR. I know the works.”

He continued to look at her with a startled look on his face. “Oh, don’t worry,” Peggy said lightly. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Jack blinked and let out a breath, taking a sip of his drink. “Well Christ, Carter,” he said. “You had me scared for a minute there. I’ve only been in town less than a week and I thought you’d already cost me my job!”

Peggy patted his arm twice before bringing it back to the drink in front of her. “Mr. Thompson, you have nothing to worry about from me.”

She stood up, grabbed her jacket off the back of her chair, and hastily drank the remnants of her drink. “Who knows,” she said coyly. “You might end seeing a lot more of me than you bargained for.”

“Might not be such a bad thing,” Jack smirked. “You don’t seem to be too bad company.”

Peggy laughed warmly. “I wouldn’t be too sure about that. I have a habit of surprising people. And not always in a good way. Goodnight, Mr. Thompson.”

He chuckled softly. “Goodnight, Miss Carter.”

As she headed towards the bar’s door, Jack turned back to his drink. _Doesn’t seem like such a bad place,_ he thought.

When she opened the door, she looked back at him, “Hey, Jack,” she called out.

He swivelled to see her one last time. “Yeah,” he replied.

“Welcome to New York,” she said before she left into the bright city night.


End file.
